Krystal78911
Krystal78911 is a houseguest on Big Brother 5. Biography Krystal was someone who won over the hearts of the viewers unlike any other houseguest before. The first week of the game Krystal was able to find herself on the right side of the vote. However, things quickly began to fall apart for Krystal week 2 as Mustard targeted her because he felt like she was untrustworthy, after she failed to win both the silver power of veto and normal power of veto she ended up venting during her eviction speech which unsurprisingly sent her home by a landslide. Krystal was devastated when she first got evicted and so were the viewers, which why they decided to help her by voting against the other 5 pre-jury houseguests in order so that Krystal could re-enter the game. She ended up winning the poll by 1 vote against Adrian. Krystal was granted immunity at the start of the double eviction however, knew that she had to re-vamp her game or she was going to be evicted the same night she went in. So, she did that just that and won HOH as soon as her immunity ended and she targeted, Mustard someone who she knew would come after her and Phlaire someone who she felt was close with Mustard. This ensured that one of them would go home, and after Phlaire won the veto Krystal got her sweet revenge against the man who evicted her the second week of the game by evicting him in the tiebreaker vote. The following week Krystal targeted Phlaire along with the rest of the house and successfully sent her home unanimously. Krystal then decided to lie low for the next week and evicted successfully Yusa. Things seemed to be going Krystal’s way until D0g won HOH and nominated her against risky who at that point was the designated pawn of the season. She tried to win the veto but came up short and found herself in a familiar spot. Krystal was then evicted unanimously and earned herself 6th place. Krystal’s fun and smart gameplay helped cement her as one of the most entertaining players of all time and is why many fans love her. Good game Krystal! Host Opinion Krystal was a bit of a fan favorite, loved by most of the audience in the early portion of the game. She laid low most of the time, until after her first eviction- where she was voted back into the house. Krystal, seeking revenge for what Mustard did to her fought for power, and ultimately succeeded, taking him out. We didn't see much of her social game, but her physical game was there. She fought hard to stay in the house but unfortunately the house agreed that if she made it to the end she would probably win. We think Krystal could've gotten farther if she made an effort to talk to more people and made the most crucial sessions for her. Good luck in future endeavors, Krystal! Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History |} Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:6th Place Category:BB5 Jury